godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell
Hell is a spiritual or afterlife location which the souls of living beings that have died are sent to be tortured and punished for sinful acts they committed when they were alive. It is place that is depicted in many religions. Many who enter Hell never escape it, that is until one individual dared challenge Hell and made his way free: Godzilla. Location Hell does not have a physical location and cannot be reached by any being in the world of the living. Hell is more of a spiritual or metaphysical location in which the souls of the deceased would be sent, mainly those who had committed horrible acts when they were alive. Geography Hell's environment is very unusual, varied and particularly nightmarish. In areas, Hell is depicted as a desert under the roof of a cave with mountains and ruins. Some of the mountains have red eyes embedded in them. There are also moon shaped rocks with faces carved on them. There are also ruins which vary in appearance, some of which resemble nuclear power plants and others resemble cities, ranging from ancient structures to modern buildings. One such city is a ruined Tokyo surrounded by a great wall. In another area of Hell is a large cavern of ice, ships and boats from various areas of history that are caught frozen in the ice. There is also a section of Hell that is an ocean with large icebergs, with large storms occurring above the oceans. A large tundra hit by constant blizzards leads towards a waterfall of blood linked to a stone bridge which leads to a mountainous region with a field of stalagmites present. In the mountain region stands the tallest mountain in Hell and on top of it stands a giant Torii Gate which is a gateway between Hell and the world of the living. If any soul passes through it, they can return to the world of the living. This gate is known as the Hell Gate. Inhabitants In the realm of Hell, demons rule the land of the dead. Many different types of demons occupy the underworld, one type of demon can take on the appearance of other beings. These shapeshifters are known as Doppelgängers. Doppelgängers are even able to take on the appearance of creatures that have yet to come into existence such as SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah, suggesting that Doppelgangers have the ability to see into the future, allowing them to change into the appearance of beings that have yet to come. Another type of demon of Hell known as the Nuke Walker, a demon that hides in the ruins of the nuclear power plants. This type of demon resembles a mass of tumorous organs with tendrils which resemble entrails and have a large number of pure black eyes on its body. Another type of demon present in Hell is the Hellbat. They are bat-like creatures with red skin, long tails and lack any facial expression except a large mouth will razor sharp teeth. In size, its small compared to a being the size of Godzilla, but they attack in swarms and are able to strip flesh to the bone like piranhas. Also present in Hell are Devils. These beings resemble the classical depictions of devils in the middle ages: Looking almost human like with red skin, horns on their heads, bat-like wings sprouting from their backs and wielding pitch forks as weapons. The biggest demon in Hell resides atop the tall mountain where the Hell Gate stands. Known as the Avatar of Satan, this massive demon is surrounded by clouds and has extremely long tentacles. It has multiples eyes, tentacles around its mouth and sharp fangs. The Avatar of Satan serves as the guardian of the Hell Gate, preventing the dead from leaving to the world of the living. History Hell Sub-Arc On March 5, 1954, Godzilla was originally killed by the Oxygen Destroyer in Tokyo Bay after he had ripped through Tokyo in anger of his painful mutation caused by humanity. However whilst the King of the Monster was dead in body, he was not dead in spirit: His soul going to the after life. Godzilla, in spirit, saw an image before him of a desolate Terra seen from space and the Moon obliterated. He sees devastated Rio de Janeiro, seeing himself going up against an opponent would soon encounter in the future: SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla summons his crystals from the ground whilst charging himself up with power from a storm cloud above creating lighting and boulders begin to levitate off the ground. This soon results with the destruction of the Christ the Redeemer statue and SpaceGodzilla fires a powerful Coroana Beam at Godzilla in the vision. The Godzilla in the vision keeps walking forward towards SpaceGodzilla, his body engulfed in orange flames. When he is face to face with his opponent, Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla, downing him. Godzilla ,still engulfed in flames, stands on top of the unconscious SpaceGodzilla with the space monster's body engulfed in blue flames and in a large crater. Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath at SpaceGodzilla's head to kill him but the crystalline reptile reawakens and fires his Coroana Beam. The two beams collides and clash, ultimately the power between them causes a massive explosion which results in Terra being destroyed. Once the vision is over, the deceased Godzilla woke up in limbo, which took the form a field. He was surrounded by strange creatures that looked human, but had butterfly-like wings and halos above their head: Angels. As Godzilla got up, he saw several angles from the air coming towards him, and more angles flew down in a spiral round a gigantic mountain in front of Godzilla. The mountain was purple in color and had a path spiraling up it, with spikes upon it but also parts of other creatures were embedded in the mountain: Wings, sail backs and spiked carapaces. As Godzilla stared at the mountain, he sees what looked like closed eyes on the mountain, but suddenly, these eyes opened and stared at Godzilla. A voice emanated from the mountain, with a powerful force following it as it spoke, saying "Submit, Serve Peace". An angle armed with a sword and shield flew towards Godzilla, but the saurian crushed him in his hands. The mountain entity stated not to defy peace and that he would learn to submit to peace. Soon a powerful energy sent Godzilla downwards, going down a twister with lighting in it. Godzilla soon crash landed in a large ice cavern and as he gets up, he sees a shape below the ice. Red energy emanated from ice and the Devils emerged from the ice stalagmites. The devils chanted "Welcome to Hell" and the shape beneath the ice breaks free, the shape being a Doppelgänger that has taken the form of SpaceGodzilla. The Demon SpaceGodzilla walked towards Godzilla as the devils charged for attack. Godzilla began killing some of the devils with ease but was soon tackled by the Demon SpaceGodzilla. The ice beneath Godzilla morphed into a giant clawed hand and grabbed Godzilla. With Godzilla restrained, the SpaceGodzilla Doppelgänger forced Godzilla's jaw open as the Devils traveled down his throat to devour Godzilla's heart and make him a servant of Hell. However, the angles from before made their way down to Hell to aid Godzilla in order to make him join their army. As the angles battled the devil, a swarm of angles travel down Godzilla's throat and they tell him to serve God. Godzilla shuts his jaws as he his given a heavenly glow, making him immune to damage from the Demon SpaceGodzilla's Coroana Beam as it deflecting back onto the demon. Godzilla moved closer to the Doppelgänger and destroyed the crystals on its shoulder before the deflecting beam destroyed the Demon SpaceGodzilla. The mountain appeared from above, stating that since its forces helped Godzilla, he must serve Heaven' Army in the battle against Hell. Godzilla defied the entity's words as he blasts a hole in the ice cavern to make his own way. The angles and devils present seemed to worship Godzilla, but the saurian simply grabbed a handful of both beings and ate them to regain his energies before making his way into the hole he created. After entering the hole, Godzilla finds himself falling down a great stone chasm until he hits the bottom. As Godzilla gets up, he finds himself in a desolate location. He turns around to see a tower of stone carved into words saying "Abandon all hope, Ye who enter here". However, Godzilla simply blasts the wall of lettering with his atomic breath, reducing it to rubble, before continuing on his way. After trudging through the Badlands of Hell, Godzilla spots the ruins of what looks like a power plant; he sees the nuclear reactors are active and investigates, hoping to regain come energy through radiation. As he peers inside one of the reactors, a Nuke Walker emerges from the reactor and grapples with Godzilla, but ultimately Godzilla manages to kill it. As Godzilla continues to travel, he sees as large storm cloud in the distance coming his way, however it is no regular storm cloud. The gigantic cloud is made up of human souls. The Soul Cloud engulfs him and as the cloud forms a circular shape, Godzilla is thrown in the center where he sees another figure in the centre with him: Another Godzilla. The other Godzilla's body is covered in battle scars. After the two stare each other, Godzilla comes close up to his double to investigate. However, the other King of the Monsters soon reveals itself to be a Doppelgänger and attacks Godzilla as it reveals it true form as parts of the body reveals jaws, teeth and tentacles. After fully revealing its true form, the Godzilla Doppelgänger uses it tentacles to wrap around Godzilla and continuously slam him to the ground. Soon, Godzilla uses his Atomic Breath to blast the tentacles to free himself and falling on the demon. Godzilla begins to punch the monster's face, but the Doppelgänger pushes Godzilla away and gets back up. The Doppelgänger's jaw expands and tentacles constrict around Godzilla's arms, legs and neck to drag Godzilla into its maw to devour him. Suddenly, Godzilla charges towards the open jaws of the demon, allowing himself to be swallowed but he soon used his Nuclear Pulse Blast to blow up the Doppelgänger from the inside out. As the entrails of the dead demon rain to the ground, Godzilla roars in victory but soon the ground collapses underneath him as well begins to fall again down another chasm. After Godzilla finishes falling, he continues his journey through Hell until he enters more ruins in a volcanic area of Hell, as he heads towards the ruins, he spots another opponent in the sky flying towards him. The enemy is another Doppelgänger who had taken the form Godzilla's future ally: Rodan. The Demon Rodan jets towards Godzilla and the saurian fired his Atomic Blast, but the demon dodged the attack. The demonic pterosaur U-turned back at the King of the Monsters, but once the demon got close enough to saurian, Godzilla swung his tail and whacked the Doppelgänger out of the air. After the demon begins to burn in the ruins it crashed into, Godzilla finds another cave entrance which leads to an ice cavern. As Godzilla enters the frozen cave, another demon emerges from ice, a Doppelgänger that had taken the form of another of Godzilla's future ally: Anguirus. As the two battle, the Demon Anguirus bites Godzilla's wrist and Godzilla throws the demon into the wall of the ice cave, but this resulted in the ice of the cave cracking and the melting ice beneath Godzilla's feet begins to flow, sending him into a stormy sea. As Godzilla crosses the sea, he is soon confronted with another Doppelgänger who had taken the form of yet another future ally, Varan. The two titans clashed in the raging seas until Godzilla blasts the Demon Varan with his Atomic Breath, sending the enemy monster into retreat. Suddenly a bright light appears in the sky, blinding Godzilla. The light soon reveals itself as another Doppelgänger Demon that has taken the form of one of Godzilla's most dangerous opponents he would encounter in the future: King Ghidorah. As the Demon King Ghidorah fires its gravity bolts at Godzilla, a whirlpool forms into the ocean. Once Demon Ghidorah struck Godzilla down, Godzilla is sucked into the whirlpool. Through the whirlpool, Godzilla was transported into a ruined and barran Tokyo within a great wall. Once Godzilla arrived in the ruined city, he engages the Demon King Ghidorah in battle alongside another Doppelgänger who had taken the form another powerful opponent in Godzilla's future: Destoroyah, the kaiju who would spawned from the very cause of Godzilla's death. After a battle with the two demons, Godzilla manages to defeat them, but their wounds regenerated and they got back up to battle Godzilla. The Demon Ghidorah and Demon Destoroyah fired their Gravity Beams and Oxygen Destroyer Ray at Godzilla who countered with his Atomic Breath. The Atomic Beam overpowers the two attacks and fires at the Demon Destoroyah. The Demon King Ghidorah lunges at the saurian, but Godzilla tosses him into a building. The Demon Destoroyah recovered and transformed into her Flying Form and several Aggregate Forms; the Flying Destoroyah struck Godzilla in the back of the head, sending him crashing into building. The Demon King Ghidorah begins to chase him down, forcing Godzilla to use buildings as cover. After the demon dragon crashed through several buildings to find Godzilla, the King of the Monsters ambushes the demon and fired his Atomic Breath. The Demon Ghidorah used his side heads to bite down on Godzilla's shoulders and carried him into the air before letting him and falling downwards. Godzilla is soon impaled on Tokyo Tower and seemingly dies, but the saurian reawakens from death before he removes the tip of tower impaling him from his abdomen and jumps down to the ground. Godzilla soon spotted the wall surrounding the city and attempted to break through it to escape, but was soon stopped by the Demon Destoroyah. Godzilla fires his Atomic Beam at Demon Destoroyah but she soon vanishes. Godzilla left confused, was unaware of the Demon Destoroyah turning into her smaller forms behind him and decapitating Godzilla. However, Godzilla's head regrows from his neck stump, confused as to what is happening before being attacked by the Demon King Ghidorah. Godzilla is killed and restored several times during this battle with the Doppelgängers. Soon the two demons end up battling among themselves, but Godzilla, who is downed, noticed the beam attacks of the two demons and realizes a way to break the wall. As the Demon Ghidorah and Demon Destoroyah battled, they noticed Godzilla attempted to break the wall with his Atomic Breath, the two demons fired their Gravity Beams and Oxygen Destroyer Ray at Godzilla, striking him the back of the head and triggering him to duck and his opponents' beams combined with his own attack proving powerful enough to finally break through the wall. As Godzilla roared in victory, the two Doppelgängers and the Tokyo ruins disintegrated and everything turns white around Godzilla. In the white abyss, Godzilla began to walk across a white plain and soon a blizzard struck the plain, but Godzilla continued his journey across the frozen tundra with even ice stalagmites forming on his body. The ice on Godzilla's body melted away as the heat returns once again as Godzilla soon makes his way through a waterfall of boiling blood. Godzilla attempted to cross a stone bridge contented to the blood waterfall, but is collapsed and sending the saurian falling to the ground below. Godzilla landed in a stalagmite field and as Godzilla got back up, he destroys several stalagmites in frustration and as he stomps away, he is unaware that he stirred the presence of the inhabitants of the stalagmite field, the Hellbats. The Hellbats attempted to attack the saurian kaiju, but Godzilla swung his tail to keep them away. Godzilla soon arrived in a mountainous region and sees the tallest mountain in Hell in front of him. He also sees the Hell Gate and sensed it was the exit from Hell, but he also saw the gate's guardian: The Avatar of Satan. Godzilla charged up his atomic energy and attempted to fire his Atomic Breath, but was unable to, having used up so much energy earlier on. The Hellbats are not far behind Godzilla and so the kaiju began to climb the mountain to reach the top. As Godzilla was half the up, the Avatar of Satan saw the King of the Monsters and caused a rock sliding, striking Godzilla and sending him all the way back down the mountain. As Godzilla emerged from the rubble, the Hellbats surrounded him. Godzilla, looking back up at the mountain, seemed to loss hope of escaping Hell and surrounded himself to the Hellbats. The Hellbats close in, biting and eating Godzilla's body until he is striped to the bone, his skeleton collapsing to the ground. The Hellbats, with full bellies, began to take off until, each of them began to grow an eye, an eye similar to Godzilla's. One of the demons roars, the roar mimicked Godzilla's own roar and a blue flame came from its mouth, the other Hellbats also having the Godzilla-like roar and the swarm soon went back to Godzilla's bones and begin to reform the shape of Godzilla. Godzilla had indeed survived being eaten and had actually managed to take over the Hellbats to reform his body. Godzilla, in the Hellbat body, roars to get the Avatar of Satan's attention. The guardian is shocked to see Godzilla return in a new body, each of the Hellbats forming Godzilla fired an Atomic Breath attack, forming a giant Atomic Beam the width of Godzilla's body. The beam blasted the Avatar of Satan off the top of the mountain, sending it falling. With the Hell Gate unguarded, Godzilla reached the top of the mountain and enters through the gate. On Terra, Godzilla returned to the world of the living, having his original body restored back to him. Category:Locations